kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingdomcode
Welcome! Hello Kingdomcode, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:Kingdomcode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 22:08, August 25, 2010 Re:help I actually never thought about adding an appearance section to the character pages. Well, actually I had, but I rejected it at first because there's already something like that in the Character Template box. But I like your idea of maybe adding information about their clothes (while the appearance in the Character Template box only describes their animal outside). I'll add the section on Tigress' page, but for now I'll probably leave behind a section stub label. If you already have information on her appearance and clothing, feel free to add it in. I hope your keyboard gets better. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 22:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) well can you add what clothes she wears in the appearance section23:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess I could do clothes. I'll see what I can do. And to sign your posts, you need to put down four tildes (~~~~). It should be the key at the top-left of your keyboard below "Esc". Or you can just press the "Signature" button given at the top of the page while editing a post on the talk page. --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 13:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't have to do it right away. I'm still researching and brainstorming a bit to myself to see what else could be done with it. I'm considering adding it to the Personality section, since both seem to be really short and brief, but I don't know yet. Just be patient... :) ::Is your keyboard still not working? You seem to send messages to me just fine... --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 00:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) do you know how long it took to type this post i have to triple tap a key just to get it to workKingdomcode 02:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for adding my pictures to Tigress' gallary! I uploaded them for Fanpop! ;)MasterArticaKennedy 23:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Thank you Thanks for adding my pictures to Tigress' gallery! I originally uploaded them on Fanpop! ;)MasterArticaKennedy 23:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Your images Kingdomcode, I'm a bit concerned about two of the pictures you've recently uploaded (specifically, this one and this one). I can see that you just wanted to show them to MasterArtica, but it brings up a lot of issues: first of all, those images represent FAN artwork (which isn't accepted on this site), which very well may be copyrighted in an unusable way; second, you've uploaded it to the site's main namespace, and because it's fan artwork, it can't be used in any way for the benefit of the wiki; and third (and most importantly), they're most definitely not suitable for the content rating of this site (you should be able to know why). Because of these reasons, I will have to remove the images. If you have any questions or comments, please contact me on my talk page. I really hope you don't think I'm being unfair, but this is a very serious matter, which is why I'm trying to bring it up so strongly. However, because this site's still off to a rough start and doesn't currently have any specific rules against this stuff yet, I will understand if you just weren't aware. I just hope you will use better judgment in the future. Okay? Again, I'm sorry I'm being kind of rash - this is a very common problem in other Wikias and I'd really not like for it to become a big problem here. :) --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) If I fought Tigress I'm not sure... But wouldn't it be AWSOME to tickle her feet? Answers to your questions 1. why are Tigress's hands/paws so big? Beats me! 2. would you like to be kicked (gentlely) by Tigress? Not sure if I want her foot touching my butt 3. would you go on a date with Tigress? I'm a female so not exactly 4. do you think theres going to be an episode of LOA where Tigress searchs for her parants? Anything can happen if you use your'e imagination (Sorry, a Barney and Freinds quote!) LIF-Laughing is Fun! 5. if Tigress is a girl then why doesnt she have improves (breasts) She probibly does, that must be the reason why she's the only Furious Five member to wear a shirt 6. on a scale from1-10 how big a Tigress fan are you Ten of course! In fact Tigress was mentioned on the very first episode of Family Game night as a context clue for Guess who? The answer was Angelina Jolie Re:deleting legends of awesomeness stub characters It does seem like "Apple Cart Duck" will be a very minor character (mainly because he isn't even assigned an actual name), so I might consider it for the future. But let's wait until the series airs first. By then, most of the Legends of Awesomeness character stubs should have at least something. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 00:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:do you know whats going on Yes, I've noticed the same things as well. I've left a notification on that user's talk page about it, and I've banned that account. --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 00:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem Almost every name ending in A is female. But is it just me or does it feel like me you and spotterstar are the only people here on KFPW? :For the most part. But VaporMist has been pretty helpful as well. I also see Tlsonic making a couple edits here and there. I don't know what happened to Sonic Slash, but he's been pretty much non-existent for almost two months now. And I haven't heard much from Bigmanrob or Will k (the other administrators on here). I'm hoping the wiki will become more popular with the release of the new series and movie. That's why I've been pretty picky on rules and the format of pages - I want potential editors to know that this is a dedicated site and not just a fan-crazy montage of information and pictures. Although it sort of is, there's much more control here. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 01:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:are you gonna banned me D: Firstly, I'm a girl. :) And second, I'm glad you asked before you did so. Unfortunately, like policy states, you can't upload images to this site that aren't beneficial to the wiki; doing so would flood the file list and make this site appear as an image hosting site (which it's not). You can still show it to her, just not by uploading it to this site. Find the picture's URL (it should end in an image name file like .jpg or .png) and you can post that on her talk page if you want. --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 06:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:please don't Okay, a couple things: First off, I understand. And don't get me wrong about your edit - I think it's good. I'll fix the grammar and perhaps clarity, but I'll leave the basic information in. Second, I want you to understand this: in the future, please keep track of your sources so you can use them later when you make changes to this wiki. I very much appreciate your contributions, but you should know by now that this site is based off of credible sources. Along with that, please don't depend on someone else to fix or cite something for you - remember to save your sources, and if you need help with an edit to a page, ask about it first before saving the page. You can also practice by using the site's sandbox. And just as a P.S., I think I know where you read that. Severin's Sketch Blog said something like that, although it's about a single person's formed opinion based on observance. I can cite it for you if you want this time, but I'll have to note the credibility of the source as well. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 19:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Do I Think Tigress is fat? No I don 't It's just that she looked fat in that picture, by nature, I don't really think shes fat.MasterArticaKennedy 18:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special I took them from my TV with my new digital camera and imported them to my computer, If you look at this picture you see the back of Tigress' head and she is going to be in it! MasterArticaKennedy 21:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy :You bet I am! It's been such a long time since I've seen any new Kung Fu Panda stuff, I reduced the size of the photo!MasterArticaKennedy 23:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Watching KFP... I saw it last night so not exactly!MasterArticaKennedy 00:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Re:any news yet? Nope, none that I've seen. I'm pretty sure we've seen what we can for the special, so it's just all about being patient. For Legends of Awesomeness, I tried looking up the TV schedule for Nickelodeon, but they only go an extra day ahead. My TV does the same, but only until the 15th this month. We might just have to wait another week or two before anything new pops up, in which case I'll put it on this site. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thank you for telling me KingdomCode! I'll also look for commercials during Mystery with a Twistery, which is a Spongbob special due to air this week!MasterArticaKennedy 21:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Re:hey spottedstar can you help me with something please :) I have noticed that, actually. But see, here's the thing: one of the reasons a lot of people use wikis on Wikia is because Wikipedia won't accept a lot of stuff on their "professional" encyclopedia (being that still anyone can edit it!). Wikia does the same, except not only can anyone edit wikis, but anyone can create a wiki with whatever kind of articles they want. Most people use this advantage of Wikia to create wikis for articles that Wikipedia would normally see as too little of importance to keep on their encyclopedia. I think articles pertaining to the TV series and the special would most likely be removed and instead be placed as a separate section in another article, and that's if they consider it credible information. I've seen some pretty good articles on Wikipedia that were removed just because they seemed to be too little of a subject; either that or it didn’t have very reliable sources. All this being, I'm not too sure what we have here would quite live up to Wikipedia's terms. The main reason the movie articles are on there is because they're extremely internationally popular. Anything on television would most likely only be national and probably wouldn't require a whole article to report on. If we did put our information on there, I suppose Wikipedia users could fix it up if they wanted to, but in my opinion, I say we just leave the information here because there's really no point – there's a good chance they just might remove it. I’m sure someone else on Wikipedia might eventually try to make those articles on there, but they'll most likely be limited in their information just because it's not that significant of a subject. I hope all that made sense. :) I would like to help, but I have a deep gut feeling that someone on there will just remove the information – thus, there's really no point. I could be wrong, though. You can still do it yourself if you want to. I don't see why you would need my help to do that... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello, Kingdomcode. I choosed Tigress. I liked Po and Tai Lung. A new Kung Fu Panda 2 videogame on 2011.﻿ Re:can you put this on the kung fu panda 2 page Ah, thanks for uploading this. :) I tried to the other day, but the site I found it on disabled right-clicking, so I was unable to save the picture. However, I do need to point out: the image doesn't have a proper title or any summary or licensing. It's your responsibility as the uploader to make sure it's properly named (like "KungFu2Poster" or something around those lines), and make sure you specify on the file page what the image is, where you got the image, and its current copyright license (if you're not sure on this, just put " "). I managed to locate another site that I can save the picture on, so I'll fix it for you this time, but please remember to do those things when you upload images here. Other than all of that, sure, I suppose I could place up the image on the article. But just so you know: you're free to place up images yourself... :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Which member ﻿Tigress of course! I would love to kill Po which is kind of what Tigress almost did when he made that retart face!MasterArticaKennedy 17:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Proof It's simple, when ever a specail or a new series comes along, there is often a commercial for a special or new TV series for the following month, and Legends of Awsomeness won't fully premeire until December or January anyway, so either way there will be a commercial for it tonight, or with the ICarly special, Istart A Fan War. MasterArticaKennedy 21:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Re:why do you keep avoiding the subject? Sorry about that - I didn't think it was that important to you. But, it's nice to know my opinion is appreciated. :) Well, if I had to pick, I'd be Crane because I'd like to be able to fly. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry... That I put unconfirmed information on that page, AND It didn't premire on that special. Maybe next week we'll be lucky with the ICarly special Istart a Fan War.MasterArticaKennedy 01:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy That would probably be the very best opportunity for them to show something about the series, seeing as the special is said to guest-star Jack Black.VaporMist 16:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you had to choose which member of the Furious Five to be... Kind of a random question... I'm not sure, but if I had to choose which animal, I guess a tiger. VaporMist 16:53, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Me too! And besides, I saw a new commercial for the Holiday Special during School Pride tonight. Her's a quote from the special... Po: This may be our greatest challage ever! Monkey: Bandits? Viper: Raiders? Po: No, place settings! On top of that Tigress ends up smiling at this comment! Hope you like it! I can't wait!MasterArticaKennedy 02:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy It's on Youtube right now. Re:hey spottedstar can you help me Sure - good idea. :) What do you need help with? --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 02:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:legends of awesomeness I see, and I agree. I'll give a shot at editing the picture you gave me, but I'll have to completely upload a new image instead of replacing the original because it's a .jpg instead of the .PNG that I need (that's usually what keeps it sharp and "not faded"). --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :There, I hope that's a bit better. It's not as big, but it's a bit sharper and brighter. That's about as good as it's going to get... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:spottedstar help me please D: (from Warriors Wiki) Ahh, I thought your "typemanship" looked a bit familiar, though I actually had no idea it was you. Well, in that case, thanks for telling me the truth. :) But, I do need to let you know (in case you already don't): I'm happy that you tried to do something about it, but the way you approached the situation actually made it worse. By pretending to be someone else on your Keyhole15 account (which really bought me over when you threatened vandalism), I was actually under the impression that you were just some other guy really not wanting to edit this wiki anymore - so badly, in fact, that they would vandalize the site until they were permanently blocked (which I still think was very rude, but I'll forgive you for that). But if you had just confessed to me that Keyhole15 was another account of yours and you were simply trying to abide by the site rules in not "sock puppeting" (like you had explained to me on my Warriors Wiki account), then I would have been perfectly fine in a request to blocking just that account (which I can do - I had to do it with Tigress56). Although this may have been slightly my fault. I'm sorry I got you under the impression that I would "ban you for life" just for having another account on this site. Not to say that it isn't allowed (it's still against this site's rules), but the rule was made mainly so there wouldn't be any impersonations for vandalism or block evasions; it's also very annoying, because I'd like to know I'm talking to just one person and not two split personalities. Because you only used your Keyhole15 account three times (each on just talk pages), it's not really that big of a deal. Even still, I'm glad you confessed to it. One thing to remember: I'll always overrule the consequences of mistakes for honesty. :) What I did specifically to your Keyhole15 account is make it also block the IP address it was using. I'm guessing your Kingdomcode account has the same one if it also blocked you. I'll go try and fix that right now - if it doesn't work, let me know on my Warriors Wiki account. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried again, only I didn't change anything to the Keyhole15 block. There was this other block in the that was called "Spottedstar blocked #13" or something like that, and it mentioned something about blocking an account because "Keyhole15" was in use of the IP. I figured this was probably a block on your Kingdomcode account (though I couldn't figure out why they called it "#13"). I've unblocked it - try again... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::im unblocked thanks spottedstar by the way i was looking at warrior cats wiki and i want to know how do the mentor cats train the apprintice cats Kingdomcode 01:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you mean what they teach them? The books are about Clans of wildcats who fight each other, so mentors basically teach apprentices how to hunt and fight. But since the books are also fantasy fiction, mentors also teach them a code of conduct, which form their daily duties to their Clan. There's tons more to it, but that's pretty much the basics. It's all really interesting stuff once you get into it, although I think the authors have dragged it out too much for too long. I've been reading the books since I was in 7th grade, and now I'm waiting for all of it to just end! --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow.. Another new commercial... I miss all the best commercials because I'm not always watching NBC. If you get a chance please vidiotape it and upload it to my profile... or if you can't I'll try and wait for the special myself MasterArticaKennedy 21:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:a wiki request That's actually not a bad idea, although I'd have to browse around some because I'm not familiar with any timer codes. Could you tell me what the Kingdom Hearts Wiki uses for timers? It seems like it doesn't currently have one up... P.S. That's one of my favorite levels as well. I've wanted to play that level ever since I started playing the first game. But besides that level, it's hard for me to pick favorites. I actually enjoyed just about every level in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, which are the only ones I've played so far... :( Although I did particularly enjoy playing Twilight Town (such a beautiful place!) and Port Royal (very cool addition to Sora's "Disney adventures"). --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhh... I'm not sure what you're talking about but I saw School pride AND ICarly last night, not a single new Kung Fu Panda commercial!MasterArticaKennedy 19:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC)